Cult Of Personality-VAlley Of Glass
by o.W.n- Anastasia Mann
Summary: Summary:Chaos has hit the realm of Team fortress 2 after a medic got fired unujustly. Soon mercs are dissapering, and a snister team arises. Idea originally by LoneWolfHBS on youtube.I am writing this purly as an outlit while waiting for the real series. Chapter 5 on are my ideas, and Mine alone. Chasrecters however still belong to LOneWolfHBS but the names are copyright to me.
1. Prologue-The Valley Of Glass

**"We are only a crack in this Valley of glass.."-Xavier**

The Intro Scene shows Xavier getting fired,Forming the o.W.n and recruiting.

Take me down to the river bend

THe next scene shows MArk and Michelle forming the rebellion.

Take me down to the fighting end

The Next shows Anastasia running by herself waving through the crowd to try to defend the pyro only to end up shot herself. Xavier is seen grieving over her Wisteria was watching from a high cliff, looking down. She turned away and disappeared into the underbrush as XAvier walked off with The pyro, and Michelle.

Wash the poison from off my skin

Show me how to be whole again

Anastasia was seen in the next scene, running through a field in dust bowl, as glass fell from the sky..Anastasia looked up slowly, before smiling, taking MArks arm in hers, leading him away.

Fly me up on a silver wing

Past the black where the sirens sing

Warm me up in a nova's glow

And drop me down to the dream below

A scene plays out of Mark, Xavier and Anastasia facing Angel, JUlia and looks like the past when they were all together as friends at first, but then harsh reality warps and there against eachother. BOth teams glare, and the land warps as well. SOon, they charge as o.W.n and the rebellion are fighting on the double cross bridge.

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

A scene flies by of michelle defending julia, and julia being tortured. Soon, a charge is seen o.W.n and the resistance at each other, and they all clash weapons.

Bring me home in a blinding dream,

Through the secrets that I have seen

Wash the sorrow from off my skin

And show me how to be whole again

A LOne scene shows Anastasia allowed on the roof of the o.W.n base,holding a Lone rose. THe Glass continues to fall from the sky, and soon scatters,

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything else I need to be

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

For you to see

THe title flashes by, "Cult of Personality-Tower of Glass!"


	2. Chapter 1-The Dismissal

"Pushing Me Away"

I've lied to you

The same way that I always do

This is the last smile

That I'll fake for the sake of being with you

(Everything falls apart

Even the people who never frown

Eventually break down)

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie

(Everything has to end

You'll soon find we're out of time left

To watch it all unwind)

The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see you're testing me pushes me away

Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see your testing me pushes me away

I've tried like you

To do everything you wanted too

This is the last time

I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you

(Everything falls apart

Even the people who never frown

Eventually break down)

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie

(Everything has to end

You'll soon find we're out of time left

To watch it all unwind)

The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see you're testing me pushes me away

Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see you're testing me pushes me away

(We're all out of time

This is how we find how it all unwinds)

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie

(We're all out of time

This is how we find how it all unwinds)

The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see you're testing me pushes me away

Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see you're testing me pushes me away

Pushes me away

-Linkin Park-

"The Dismissal"

Turbine, a couple days after the horrid fight with the robots which almost took turbine over. They were stopped thanks to a fem scout Named Anastasia, and a Medic named it was back to normal, but between the two something may be , a BLU soldier did not like the development that was happening. He schemed to do something about knew that something was up, so she was starting to worry. MIchelle a femscout from BLU knew something was wrong. Chaos was about to brew, and everybody knew knew she was about to be thrown into a unwavering hell.

Soon, the call for a round to start was took their was silently praying to god, before getting set, her red bow glistening with embedded sparkling lashes were fake, but she didn't mind. her outfit was a long dress with silver lace, she had heeled boots and didn't look ready to fight but she was. Her hair was lined with silver glitter, and her hair extension was a mix of red and blue, it was as if she didn't care about rules. She had no team anymore as far as she saw match began, and she silently prayed that things would go alright for Xavier, she knew however Michelle would probably Snipe him down..*If anything happens- I can't be afraid to speak up..* Anastasia thought, as she was shooting people with her Force a Nature.

A Spy backstabbed an engineer and the engineer yelled out. The spy took his place only to have a sniper say, "Bloody Spy.." from behind him and snipe him. "Spy Down!" Mark yelled. The other soldier nodded to mark signalling he should distract the sentry while the other soldier fired a rocket at the fem sniper Michelle. "Woah!" Michelle yelled, dodging. "This is madness!" Anastasia yelled, after gathering herself up from a disasterous pyro run in. "What can we do? The BLU team is just too good!" Julie yelled, to which Wisteria had run off.

Anastasia was silently whistling Unmei No Ruuretto Mawashite as she show down almost anyone who crossed her path and used the force of natures knockback to her , someone got sandman stunned, and Anastasia grabbed the Intelligence. *Sorry- but at this point it's anyone's game* she thought, Praying Xavier did not cross her path.

Wisteria had been fried a total of 6 times and respawned. "I hate being a Spy when there are pyros around.." she ran past her yelling, "PYRO INCOMING!" before running into the base with the Intelligence. Wisteria barely dodged being lit ablaze yet again, "I HATE MY LIFE!" she yelled, crying anime tears.

*Things need to change around here..* Thought Jessica a BLU Fem Spy as she slinked off must have been thinking the same, because she ran into Jessica, "oof!" she shouted, falling down. "Watch where you're going tough guy!" Anastasia yelled, seeing who she hit. "Oh.. My appologies, sis." she said. "It's fine Anastasia.." Jessica said helping her younger sister up..

*I hate worrying about if i may injur my friends, sometimes i wish there was a team that schemed to bring everyone together. some days- i wish a third team would emerge." Anastasia thought before, running and capping the intel for the final time, and Xavier had been struck down by Michelle, All she heard was Mark cussing Xavier out at BLU. *Please don't let it happen* Anastasia thought, crying silently.

All that was heard in the BLU base was Mark's yelling voice. Chrissy, the Pyro covered her ears as she took her mask off. She could not believe the yelling she was hearing. She was more worried however, at what Anastasia was hearing from RED. "That was an amazing killing spree.. BY THE OTHER TEAM!" Mark was yelling, "Are you all trying for a section Eight!" Chrissy was now worried, knowing nothing good would come from this night. Anastasia was outside, ready to storm in and kill mark when the spawns were off but she held herself yelled at Xavier to drop and give him 50. Xavier glared but did so, and Anastasia nearly charged in right then and there, but Wisteria led her away before she committed murder.

Listen to this while this part if going on.

That night xavier was Dismissed from BLU. MArk said he wouldn't be missed, Anastasia felt bile rise in her throat and puked on mark purpously, walking off saying she felt sick and could not play the next laid in her bed in tears, and nobody could get in to see was muttering to herself things like, "That soldier can go to hell" snd, "WHy is my life over! what'd i do god!" and, "I should just throw in the towel.". She continued muttering to herself in cold hard tears, unresponsive to anyone who called her name. All the others heard, was endless crying. Not even Wisteria could get in, and everyone feared the worst that anastasia was lost forever…

A/n:How was chapter 1? please tell me how i can improve, and do not flame me! kthx.


	3. Chapter 2-The Irony!

"Lights"

I had a way then losing it all on my own I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone home

Voices I play within my head Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing.  
And I think back to when my brother of my sister slept In an unknown place the only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone home

Yeah, hee

Light, lights, lights, lights Light, lights, lights, lights (Home, home)  
Light, lights, lights, lights Light, lights

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone home

Home, home Light, lights, lights, lights Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home Light, lights, lights, lights Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home Light, lights, lights, lights Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home Light, lights, lights, lights Light, lights, lights, lights

It was a few days after Xavier's Dreadful dismissal. Anastasia had the worst day ever that day. She spent most of it locked up in her room, crying. She really had nothing to say to anyone during the match either-she just killed everybody on BLU as if it was everyone's fault. The REDS loved how Anastasia was being, but were alsoscared. How long before she lashed out at them? They thought, worried all to heck.*Don't let her attack me..* thought the RED scout,Zack.

Another match ended in a RED victory thanks to Anastasia's merciless way of fighting. Redmond was concirned himself, but resumed the rounds as normal for the rest of the month. Bluetarch didn't think it was so wise, however.

Xavier was walking alone across many maps, healing anyone he saw, but then leaving the next also revived the robot soldier from the fight days ago using it as his traveling companion. They walked on for many many miles, and people assured him he WAS missed. Finally Anastasia met up with him giving him a lone red rose, with a note that said, "one day i shall see you again-until then, Ceste la' Vie'" He stopped at 2fort and witnessed something he wished he hadn't seen. An engineer had lost his arm due to a snipe shot. A fem spy who was there, Wisteria just shook her head in sadness. Xavier replaced the arm with a mechanical one, but the engineer got thrown out by Redmond.

Anastasia was putting on a concert in turbine, "You had me to get her and here, I thought it was me.I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies well it's all said and all done.I gave it all for the long run. Can she say the same thing?I guess this is good bye and good luck.I can't be what you want me to be." The RED's were just speechless, as the BLUS found hidden meaning in the song as Anastasia continued-"I'm sorry for changing.I'm sorry it had to be this way, Believe me, it's easier just to Pretend,But I won't apologize for who I am." The REDS finally got the message, and listened. Anastasia Continued,"Remember the time when you said you were out with your bestfriend but it wasn't the best friend that you know I thought you meant and I used to accept it, I didn't know I could befree. But I am, and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me.I don't even want to be her.I'm sorry for changing.I'm sorry it had to be this way Believe me, it's easier just topretend , but I won't apologize for who I am."

The BLU soldier, Mark was hit the worst because he felt this was strait at him as Anastasia continued, but she looked right at him,"I thank you for this hopeless war Cause through the pain now I'm strongerthen before now I'm more.I don't need you anymore.i'm sorry! Listen close I won't say this again.I'm sorry for changing.I'm sorry it had to be this way. Believe me, it's easier just to pretend , but I won't apologize for who I am." As the song went on, Mark felt worse as Anastasia finished it up-"I'm sorry for changing.i'm sorry it isn't like it was believe me, it's easier just to pretend , but I won't apologize,why should I apologize,no, I won't apologize for who I am" Anastasia turned away after finishing the song, returning to her room. Mark was left to sit there, feeling sick to his stomach.

Meanwhile in 2fort the engineer, Tyler and Xavier were drinking scrumpy, and then formed an alliance to end all with a pyro and the robot soldier joining in. Xavier made a plan to send a secret telegram to Anastasia one day, when things finally took off. He swore that they would be together once more, as the note she gave him ringed in his head still, in her room in turbine, Anastasia shared the same vision, and looked to the stars, praying for a better future.


	4. Chapter 3-Empathy

"Live Like There's No Tomorrow"

If time could tune into today and we left too many things to say,

If we could turn it back, what would we want to change?

now's the time to take a chance

C'mon, we got to make a stand

What have we gotta lose?

The choice is in our hands

And we can find a way to do anything if we try to...

Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now)

Love like it's all that we know (the only chance we ever found)

Believe in what we feel inside,

Believe and it will never die.

Don't ever let this life pass us by.

Live like there's no tomorrow.

If there never was a night or day and memories could fade away

Then there'd be nothing left but the dreams we made.

Take a leap of faith and hope you fly, feel what it's like to be alive

Give it all what we've got and lay it all on the line.

And we can find a way to do anything if we try to...

Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now)

Love like it's all that we know (the only chance that we ever found)

Believe in what we feel inside,

Believe and it will never die.

Don't ever let this life pass us by.

Live like there's no tomorrow.

Be here by my side,

We'll do this together,

Just you and me.

Nothing is impossible.

Nothing is impossible!

Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now)

Love like it's all that we know (the only chance that we ever found)

Believe in what we feel inside,

Believe and it will never die.

Don't ever let this life pass us by.

Live like there's no tomorrow.

~ Selena Gomez-Live like There's No Tomorrow~

Chapter 3-Empathy

A Year passed and Anastasia Hadn't gotten any better. She still murdered all the BLUS like they were a plague that should not exist. Blutarch and Redmond both by now were concerned."We have to do something…:" Blutarch said, having just witnessed somebody else getting murdered brutally and respawning. Redmond had seen a red who talked down about Xavier get struck down by Anastasia just for speaking."I agree.. she's hurting her own teammates now."

Down in turbine, somebody else was on the receiving end of a soda popper shot."Take that- You sons of bitches!" Anastasia yelled,and all of the other mercs on the team were shocked. "Anastasia wh what was that just now?!" The Other fem scout, Michelle asked shocked. The spy, Jake was paranoid as heck well the 2fort spy who came to view the match in turbine. He went back to his map to do a round, but what he had seen couldn't be femspy from before, Wisteria was transferred to turbine onto the RED decided to get to know this warrior chick everyone feared.

Down in 2fort Jake had won the whole round using his red tape recorder were about to get wierder still however, when he was hanging with his best sniper friend Chris. Suddenly, a BLU spy posed as the heavy.. They thought he was dead but then he deadrang, the new engineer yelling- "SPY SAPPIN MY SENTRY!" The BLU Spy went on about how he murdered the engineers sentry, but Jake used his knife to destroy the sapper and chris Huntsman arrowed the BLU spy- "I was never on your side either, wanker!" The scene ended with Jake seeing the flyer, and the BLU spy Deadringing off, nowhere to be seen. Wisteria caught this scene herself as she was walking to visit her old team. She could only wonder-*What is going on here?* as she said hello to her old teammates.

That night, Jake and Chris snuck out to Dust Bowl. There waiting was the engineer, in an o.W.n look. There were also 3 others there- a Pyro and Xavier Himself. A fem scout was there, and silently Jake wondered if it was who he thought it was. "Alright listen here… I figured if turbine is going to make a chaos about a little thing such as me being vicious over Xavier's Dismissal, I'll give them something to really be pissed about."The Fem scout said, Which confirmed jakes thought-*Anastasia* All jake did was port off to do his mission. Anastasia embraced Xavier as jake left, whispering- "I told you we'd meet again, Xavier.."

The scene cut to turbine where Zack was destroying Michelle's Stuff in rage that she got all the attention.A soldier ran in yelling "boys we've got a traitor!" and proceeded to beat up Zack. Unfortunately for the soldier, Jake was seeing this scene as was Wisteria. "You know you shouldn't try to maim someone over a little destroyed weapons.." Wisteria spoke, shocking the soldier. "I thought you better than that BLU soldier but you're worse!" She then stormed out of the room, and the soldier cleared out shocked at what she had said. Michelle was shocked too as she was listening in. Soon, Jake helped Zack up, and Michelle got beaten up. Too bad Anastasia left, because she'd be off the wall at him with such ferocity, He would never respawn.

Jake was accepted into the o.W.n once he refused to kill Chris signalling he coul dmake his own decisions. Anastasia was trying to get the pyro out of love with her, and Xavier was threatening to dissmiss him. Soon, xavier said "Let's go practice medicine!" The screen cut to black.

Aside from all this, things seemed to be relatively calm in turbine for once the next day since Anastasia had mysteriously vanished. However down in Dust Bowl, it spelled disaster. Soon, as helen was about to begin the battle round, suddenly a song broke through the mic, "Cult of Personality". Soon, everyone looked around only seeing Xavier. "Incoming!" The RED sniper yelled. Angel, the RED fem scout from the map, was shocked all to heck. Soon the heavy, Luke commented-"Why waste bullets on such a tiny man!" But suddenly, Xavier Yelled, "AllStought" and all of o.W.n emerged. The scout, Mike was shivering, and yelled, "We are screwed!" Xavier smirked, Anastasia on his left, Jake on his right and the others behind him, "ATTACK!" he yelled, and everyone in Dust Bowl ran for their lives as the o.W.n tore up the map.

The final scene showed all of RED joining the o.W.n, and A note is sent to redmond from Angel- "I have never seen such a time when i have felt so powerless..I never ever want to feel that way again-and i pray to the lord i never have too. Redmond if you can hear me, i'm sorry. I should have been better than this, and this is farewell forever. I will not ever forget this day, as the day i lost my own hope to some deceitful for the worst, as the end is coming. There is no longer anything i can do."~Angel, former RED fem Scout from Dust Bowl~


	5. Chapter 4-Regret

"Labyrinth Butterfly"

By Mizuki Nana as Anastasia

Open your shiny eyes in the silent night

On a mysterious night, I landed

Without my footsteps making a sound, I creep up to you

In the pose of an alluring black cat

With the moonlight to my back, a silhouette appears

"Come over here," it smiles and beckons

The shadow of desire wanders in a stirring town

In the guise of an angel

Carefully holding

Pieces of love that have nowhere to go

When I fall asleep, are you also

Having a blissful dream somewhere?

Kissing the starry sky, the good kids are already off to bed

Don't stare at, don't catch

The butterfly that got lost

Wings that sing of freedom and no one can see-

You're hiding them deep in your chest

The visage in the mirror

Is from back when I was a crybaby

But I'm not a kid anymore

I untied my hair that I grew out

A sweet fragrance tightly squeezes my chest

Luring me, noticing me

It cast magic on lips that had lost their words

Don't stare at, don't catch

The butterfly that got lost

It's too beloved, it's too precious

So the key to my heart broke

I'll keep on searching for my own story

Even if I'm blindfolded by fate

I'll pierce through these clouds and fly to the distant tomorrow

Don't stare at, don't catch

The butterfly that got lost

Invisible wings that are clad in wishes and take off-

You're hiding them deep in your chest

Chapter 4- Regret

A good solid month had passed since the o.W.n's were going "Sort of okay" up until a invasion of granary ended with a shocking development. Xavier was almost assassinated. The resulting chaos that followed had the o.W.n hunting throughout granary for the culprit and also had an innocent RED scout die for just trying to save the map from being taken over. Anastasia was beginning to question her own morality after seeing the dreadful act. Jake was just enjoying killing the poor innocent mercs who crossed their paths. *What have we become!* Anastasia thought, as she walked off trudging toward dustbowl, unspeaking.

Down in turbine, things were hectic. A BLU fem scout was eating a BLU heavies sandwich after having killed him, and Michelle had just recovered from her run in with Zack. Mark was silent, as if he somehow knew Michelle getting injured was his fault. *Dammit what kind of chaos did i set off?!* he thought, in tears about it. Michelle meanwhile, was staring at the image on the o.W.n poster in dissbelief. *no way it's him!* she thought, before heading out to the days match.

Meanwhile, the BLU female medic who tried to assassinate Xavier was being tortured, and the o.W.n looked at a map invasion list. Xavier stared straight at turbine, and Anastasia just went to her room, unspeaking.*Things just don't seem to be right here, it's as if i have become a vicious monster* She thought, clutching the butterfly pendant she had around her neck which was given to her by her cousin, Luna before she left for turbine originally. *Oh Luna, i've become something of a nightmare!* she thought, crying as a shooting star flew by in the night sky.

In turbine meanwhile,a BLU engineer was building a sentry and said, "I built that" but suddenly- WHAM! the door slammed open and michelle crushed him in the door. She made a beeline for the Intel room, knocking out the sniper and demoman who were guarding it. Michelle grabbed it saying, "Yeah it's ours now!", Mark confronted her,"Well that went pear shaped fast..""Oh what's up!" Michelle asked, and Mark replied- "Never bring a bat to a battlefield war is not a game!" Suddenly, a RED scout fell into the room dead with an o.W.n flyer on his back. Michelle and mark finally decided enough was enough, and the teams in turbine became one.

Soon, the alarms in the base went off signalling the start of a round. As the BLU femscout{an o.W.n spy in disguise] Ran to the room everyone would meet in, she stopped at the door when she heard a yell of "Help! Help! SOmebody please Help!" But all she saw when she got their was o.W.n spy being in character gave a glare, and yelled "INCOMING!" and ran around the corner."Angel looked to Xavier who nodded and she yelled, "Let's waste em!" Soon, a vicious fight broke out. Eventually however a trick that was never seen ever in TF history was pulled. Xavier and 3 other medics did a quadruple uber on the heavy and soldier, winning the battle.

Anastasia by then, had shown up and had a instrumental of Labrinth Butterfly playing as she did, "Ahem.. Gentleman and ladies..: She began, "This was the first time i have ever seen such a fight and I am speechless." with that, she looked to the o.W.n before turning to the remaining BLU's in the room, "So who here is brave enough to take me on?" Mark stepped forth, and a vicious battle ensued with both of them ending up respawning.

Xavier meanwhile, had gotten the BLU engineer, BLU spy and BLU Demoman to join the o.W.n but then, Michelle shot the engineer in the back. As Zack was insulting michelle and was about to say let's waste em, Angel was staring at michelle with heart scout got chest shot, and the Heavy charged at michelle ripping her in half causing her to respawn. Xavier did not look happy, as he called the heavy a "Dummkopf".

That night, Anastasia was sitting under the starry sky holding her pendant again, crying. *Why- why are things like this!* she wondered, as the rain began to fall. She knew she should get inside so she headed back down, Labyrinth butterfly playing in a music box melody on the wind. Meanwhile, Michelle was with the RED medic grieving over the sniper who was leaving, and Xavier was just their watching.


End file.
